Sakkra/Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars
The Sakkra are an aggressive, competitive race that fight to survive on crowded planets with little room for formal laws. They are a physically imposing race that are determined to prove themselves as worthy adversaries against any opposition in the galaxy. The strong are the only ones who survive on Sssla, the Sakkra home world, where there are regular fights to the death in the streets. The only way to stand out in the massive Sakkra population is to show great strength and to defeat any challengers to your claims. The Sakkra believe that the Mother-God and Father-God bore the first generation of Sakkra many millions of years ago. These first children formed the oldest tribes which Sakkra still claim as ancestors, yet the Mother and Father were so controlling that the first tribes united under a Hierarch to battle them for control. It is said that the battle lasted three days and when it was over, the gods were dead the Sakkra had united victoriously under their first Hierarch. They are a race which fondly remembers the brutal destruction of their own creators, whoever they were long ago. The government of the Sakkra is a feudal system composed of various tribes, headed by a Hierarch which represents them on the intergalactic stage. The government and the Sakkra people as a whole are called the Brood. It is an established fact that all Sakkra Hierarchs die on their throne. No one walks away peacefully and regime changes are an especially bloody time in Sakkra civilization. The Sakkra military makes up for what the Sakkra lack in diplomacy skills. Sakkra soldiers benefit from natural intimidation skills and a lifetime of internal warfare on their home planets. The Sakkra have a massive population which continues to grow at exponential rates – new planets are necessary to support their populationMaster of Orion website, Sakkra race bio.. In-game Primal in their ways, the cold-blooded Sakkra from the planer Sssla seem uncouth and unenlightened to many of the other races. However, their hulking forms and rustic rituals belay an enduring memory that has helped them reach the stars. They are lorded over by the Hierarch, a long-lived progenitor, and in very literal sense, the father of much of the Brood. His main concern is for his offspring, whether acquiring colonies for them to reproduce or securing resources necessary for their survival. It follows that the Hierarch adopts a familiar and fatherly tone towards those he regards as allies. To the Sakkra everyone is either part of the family or a hated enemyMaster of Orion, within game.. .]] Traits Expansionist Expansionists hunger for territory. They emphasize propulsion and planetology technology and the building of colony ships. They tend to be aggressive in border disputes over recently settled lands, but hold less interest in attacking well-defended worlds. Starting Technology: Engineering This race starts with Engineering technology researched. Starting Technology: Biology This race starts with Biology technology researched. Jungle Creature The thick wetness of jungles and swamps appeals to this race, as they flourish in the ripe dampness, rich with teeming life. Uber Planet: Tropical This race can transform swamp planets into highly improved tropical planets. Homeworld Biome: Swamp This race's homeworld is a swamp planet. Uncreative This race is a bit slow, not very interested in new technology or science, and would rather let someone else do the thinking so they can relax or play. Technology: Uncreative Get a random technology when researching a technology node with optional applications. Research from Population: -25% Research is slower than normal. Population Growth: +50% Population growth is 50% faster than normal. Repulsive No other race willingly works with you; your attitude, smell, appearance, and even your voice repel other creatures instinctively. Diplomacy: Worsen Negotiations The race has lower chances of others accepting deals. Diplomacy: Worsen Disposition Positive actions have softer diplomatic consequences and negative actions have more severe diplomatic consequences. References Category:CtS Races